


If We Took A Holiday

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Holiday, M/M, Really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt by anonymous: "Dan is a moody, slightly emo teen who is dragged on a typical British holiday by his family. Phil is one of the enthusiastic night time entertainers at the Holiday Parks club/bar (aka the people who do the party dances with kids etc) and meets Dan when Dans baby sister drags Dan to the dancefloor to partake in the Sibling Party Dances."</p>
<p>prompt by anonymous: "Okay but with Emo!teen!Dan and enthusastic!worker!phil, what if Phil saw how upset to even be there he was all night and then everytime his little sister would come up his face lit up c'mon man"</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We Took A Holiday

An empty suitcase.

 

Dan was staring at an empty suitcase, and he hasn’t been bothered enough to fill it.

 

The sound of his mum’s voice was coming from downstairs, making Dan tear his eyes away from the suitcase. They’ve been planning this holiday for about a month now and he hasn’t found it in his to be excited about it. 

 

“I sure hope that suitcase is ready, Daniel. We are leaving in an hour!” his mum says in a condescending tone. She was fully aware of Dan’s ability to leave everything until the last minute and packing suitcases were no different.

 

Dan wasn’t entirely sure why his parents felt the need to take him and his little sister on family holidays every so often, and honestly, Dan was tired of it. He just wanted to take one break where he could just lay down and spend time on the internet (even if that was the only thing he’s done when in school). 

 

He sighs exaggeratedly and rolls his eyes, walking to the closet and pulling out all of the dark clothing that he needed. He decides that he’s not ready to go to the airport, nor is he ready to endure an 8 hour flight with his 5 year old little sister. Not to mention that his mum was the most embarrassing person in the world when it comes to public interaction. She’d always find a way to bring Dan up into the conversation about how he’s always locked up in his room and moody. 

 

While closing his suitcase, his sister runs into his room and hops on his bed. Her legs start swinging off the side of the bed and she tilts her head to the side, smiling up at her older brother and patting the spot next to her. Dan holds back a huff and sits next to her. 

 

“Are you excited for the trip, Danny?” his little sister asks, the smile never leaving her face. Dan didn’t hold an eye roll back when he hears the nickname. 

 

His sister was unbelievably adorable with her long, brown curls and soft, brown eye. Dan always thought of her as a little puppy, and maybe that’s why he’s always had a soft spot when it came to her. Even when she was being the biggest brat, Dan couldn’t find it in him to say no to her. 

 

“I guess, Oli,” Dan lightly chuckles, nudging his little sister playfully. He gets a giggle from her and he kisses the top of her head.

 

“What did you pack?” Oli says curiously, moving to open Dan’s suitcase. 

 

After a bit of struggling, she finally got it open. She frowns as she shifts through his essentially all black clothing.

 

“Where’s the colour?” Oli frowns, looking up at Dan again. 

 

“I didn’t pack any. No need for it,” Dan answers simply, lifting his sister up from his bed. 

 

Before Oli could ask anymore questions, their mum interrupts them.

 

“Daniel? Olivia? Come bring your stuff down to the car, we need to leave soon!”

 

Dan and Oli share a look and Oli runs out of the room, leaving Dan to stare at his suitcase once again. 

 

He hauls the luggage down the stairs, struggling more than he would like to admit. He checks his pockets to make sure that he remembered to bring his phone and headphones because he knows he won't be able to survive the week without them. He passes the suitcase to his mum, who looks at him skeptically. 

 

“I hope you brought swim trunks and some kind of formal attire,” his mum says, looking at Dan as if she knew that he didn’t.

 

“I remember the swim trunks, mum. It’s not like I forgot the fact that we are literally flying to Florida to go on a cruise,” Dan retorts, and his mum scolds him for using a tone with her. His eyebrows furrow as he tries to remember the reason why he would need formal wear. “Wait, why would I need to bring something fancy to wear?”

 

“There’s formal night on the cruise where you get to take family portraits and then there’s nice dance or social hangout on the Lido deck. It’s quite fun actually. I remember when I last went on a cruise,” his mum laughs and Dan notices that her eyes were sparkling. He could tell that she was lost in the nostalgia. He rolls his eyes again and heads back upstairs to retrieve a button down shirt and a pair of one of his nice jeans.

 

-

 

The drive to the airport was long and Dan spent it with his earphones in, blocking out everything that his mum was trying to say. Every time she tried to get his attention, he would turn the volume just a tad higher and smirk when he sees her slump in her seat with defeat. 

 

He follows his parents into the airport when they arrive, avoiding eye contact with every human he passes by. He takes his seat in the waiting area until it’s time for him to board the plane.

 

“Danny, can I sit next to you?” Oli asks, poking his stomach repeatedly. Dan clenches his jaw and glances at his mum, silently asking for help. He would love to sit next to Olivia on the flight, but only if it was less than 5 hours long. He can’t endure sitting next to a kid, who he knows is going to make a fuss, for an 8 hour flight. 

 

“Oli, honey, just sit with me during the flight. Your brother would like to sit next to your father and ignore the rest of the family,” his mum jumps in. Dan is partially grateful that she took the hint he was giving her, but he couldn’t help but feel slightly hurt that his mum would say something like that. He’s aware that he didn’t like talking to people and that he would rather be alone than be with company, but his mum’s words stung a little.

 

“What, and this is your attempt to fix me? You know, forcing us to go on holidays won’t bring us closer as a family, believe it or not, and it most definitely won’t stop me from choosing to ignore you,” Dan snaps, deciding to reply to his mum.

 

“That’s enough, Daniel,” his mum responds in a stern tone, glaring at him. Dan slouches in his chair and crosses his arms, choosing to look away and stare at the floor.

 

It wasn’t long until their flight was called and they were on the plane on the way to Florida. Dan sits in the window seat, watching as the plane takes off and as the buildings and cars below him get smaller and smaller. 

 

-

 

Dan wakes up to his father tapping him on the shoulder. They’re just about to land, so Dan sits up and looks out the window again. They are getting closer to the ground and Dan places his hand on the window, feeling that it was quite hot. 

 

“It completely slipped my mind about how hot Florida was in the summer,” Dan complains, frowning at his dad.

 

“Better get used to it soon,” his dad chuckles in response and moves his hand to feel the window too. Dan huffs as the plane lands and awkwardly shuffles off of it.

 

It was at that moment that he realised just how much he hated going through customs, especially in American airports. He follows his parents once they escape the airport and then they were on their way to the cruise port. 

 

-

 

They enter the ship after going through a few more customs, and Dan could feel his patience diminishing into nothing. It didn’t help that his sister was getting tired of all of the walking around and the waiting in lines. It got to the point where she actually threw a fit in the line to get on the ship, and Dan was the one who had to carry her.

 

Dan collapses on the bed once he gets in the room and was sure that once he closed his eyes, he wouldn’t be waking up any time soon. 

 

That was until the rest of the family came filing into his cabin and he lets out another exaggerated groan.

 

“Daniel, it’s midday,why don’t you go out and make friends?” his mum says, shaking her head in disappointment as she sees her son laying limply on the bed.

 

Dan snorts at his mother’s statement and stares at her with a look that said ‘are you actually kidding me?’ His mother glares at him back, prompting Dan to stand up and leave the room. 

 

He wanders to the Lido deck, where there were tonnes of people in bathing suits just standing in the pool. Dan shivers at the fact that people willingly want to swim in the same pool with about 50 other people. He awkwardly shuffles through many hairy, older men that chose to walk around without a shirt on (which Dan understands why and doesn’t judge, but there’s just too much going on in one place).

 

His eye catches the ice cream machine and reads the sign displayed beside it. 

 

_“24 Hour Ice Cream Bar.”_

 

The corners of his mouth begin to tilt upward, causing his dimple to make an appearance. At least _something_ good comes out of leaving his room. 

 

He grabs the cone and swirls himself some ice cream, and then he feels a person step behind him. 

 

“Ah, I see you went for the mix between vanilla and chocolate. Good choice in my opinion. Having just one flavour is boring,” the voice behind him speaks, making Dan jump in surprise and spin around. 

 

In front of him was a rather young looking man who couldn’t be that older than Dan was. His eyes were the feature that caught Dan’s attention first; the blue reflecting perfectly in the shaded area. It was quite a contrast from the man’s obviously dyed dark hair. Dan feels himself swallow as he tries to keep his eyes from checking out the rest of the man.

 

Dan only nods in response and smiles weakly. He glances at the man’s shirt and sees the name tag: Phil. 

 

Phil worked here.

 

Oh. 

 

“Oh yeah, my name is Phil,” Phil chuckles, pointing to his name tag as he notices Dan looking at it. “I’m supposed to be working and entertaining the people out there on the Lido deck, but the ice cream here is fantastic. I’m sure they won’t mind that I take a cone.”

 

Dan let out laugh at that. He notices that Phil never once stopped smiling, the crinkles forming next to his eyes showing prominently. 

 

“Not going to lie, I think I would’ve done the same thing. My name is Dan,” Dan holds out the hand that wasn’t holding his now melting ice cream cone. Phil gladly takes it, shaking firmly.

 

“I hope you enjoy the rest of the cruise, Dan! It’s a lot of fun,” Phil says with a smile and then moves to take a cone for himself. Dan opens his mouth to respond, but Phil’s back was to him, so he quickly walks away before he accidentally makes it awkward.

 

-

 

The rest of the cruise, Dan admits, wasn’t as bad as he thought it was, but that didn’t stop him from purposely trying to avoid every family activity his mum planned. 

 

Every time she wanted a picture, he would roll his eyes or walk away. He kept his headphones in the entire time, his arms crossed and a subtle glare displayed on his face to ward off anyone who tried to approach him. 

 

“Daniel, for crying out loud, can we just take this one picture. We never go on cruises. We have to treasure the memory while it’s great,” his mum begs, shaking her head.

 

Dan raises one eyebrow and says, “Kind of counterproductive if you’re trying to savour good memories. This isn’t particularly a memory I want to remember.”

 

“I don’t appreciate that tone you’re using, Daniel,” his dad jumps in, making Dan effectively close his mouth. He lets out a deep breath to let them know that he wasn’t done fighting yet. 

 

-

 

Formal night rolls around and Dan found himself staring at himself contemplatively in the mirror while trying to button up his shirt. His sister skips inside his cabin, herself wearing a cute, white dress with a red bow around her waist. Her curls were up in a half ponytail and she was smiling, trying to get Dan’s attention. 

 

“Danny, look! I’m pretty!” Oli says, twirling around to show off her dress. Dan laughs and lifts her up, spinning her around before hugging her. 

 

“You’re beautiful, Oli,” he says confidently, smiling and kissing her cheek.

 

“Ew! Danny, kissing is gross,” Oli yells, wiping off the spot where Dan kissed and then asking to go down. 

 

“I suppose you’re right,” Dan hums, his attention turning back to himself in the mirror. He adjusts his hair and walks to his parents cabin. He was about to raise his hand up to knock on their door until the door opens. His mum grabs his wrist and takes him to the fifth deck, where all of the photo opportunities took place. His family follows suit and Dan swears that by the end of the night, he would be blind from all of the flashes.

 

After taking many, many photos, they go to the party happening on the Lido deck. It occurs to Dan that he hasn’t seen or spoken to Phil since the first day he’s been here, and he makes a mental note to keep an eye out for him. 

 

The music was loud on the deck and there were many people dressed up in formal clothing, dancing around. There were a couple of teenagers about Dan’s age sitting around and Dan made a physical effort not to go anywhere near them. He chooses to sit somewhere far away from everyone, but close enough to still see the dance floor. He could see his parents dancing together and he could feel his cheeks heating up because _oh my god why are they doing this they are so embarrassing._ He sees his sister jumping around them as that was her attempt at a dance. He could hear her giggles from where he was sitting and he smiles to himself.

 

-

 

Not far away was Phil, who was wiping down the bar. He pours drinks for the people who wanted it and tries making conversation to those who seemed friendly enough. Dan caught his eye the moment he stepped onto the deck and Phil hasn’t lost track of him since. 

 

When he met him at the ice cream bar, he could tell that Dan kept to himself and didn’t like talking to people - it was proven when he watched Dan’s eyes widen as he saw the group of teenagers and opted to walk in the other direction. Dan looked rather lonely from where he was sitting, looking like he wholeheartedly didn't want to be there. 

 

Phil leaves the bar and was about to approach him until a little girl who was about 5 ran up to Dan.

 

“Danny, dance with me! I wanna dance with you!” Oli giggles, pulling Dan with a force that surprised Dan. 

 

“I’ll pass Oli, it’s okay. I don’t really want to,” Dan laughs softly, his cheeks turning red.

 

“Pleeeassee,” Oli begs, pouting and showing Dan her ‘puppy eyes’ that she knows he can’t resist. She may be only 5, but she knows how to get her way. She grabs Dan’s hand and starts pulling again.

 

“Fine…” Dan lets out an exaggerated sigh, but his eyes smiling nonetheless, “I guess I can give you one dance…”

 

“Yay!” Oli screams in delight, dragging Dan onto the dance floor. She starts bouncing around, both of her little hands in Dan’s. Dan giggles and spins her around, her dress flowing around. He was a tall person, about 6’1” at age 16, making it quite difficult to dance around with his little sister. He does a move that resembles ‘the twist’ and he feels stupid, but Oli is laughing and he found that he couldn’t care less.

 

Smiles came easily when his parents weren’t always hovering over him and dictating his every move, or even complaining that he wasn’t the person that they wanted him to be. Oli made him unbelievably happy, her innocence reminding him of simpler times. He never wanted her to grow up. 

 

The song ends too soon for Dan’s liking and lets Oli know that he was going to sit down for a bit because ‘his legs hurt.’ Oli frowns, but let’s him sit back down before moving to dance with her parents again. 

 

Dan starts to walk back to the place where he was sitting until he sees Phil working at the bar. His legs start walking towards the bar before Dan processes what was happening. Phil sees Dan ambling towards him and his eyes light up.

 

“Dan! How are you doing?” Phil smiles, his eyes soft and kind. Dan could feel his heart melt and he suddenly had the most overwhelming urge to kiss the man in front of him. 

 

“I’m fine, just danced with my sister and I think that’s the extent of my exercising for a year,” Dan laughs nervously, looking down and playing with a napkin in front of him.

 

“Oh yeah, I saw. You guys were very cute!” Phil chuckles back and Dan could feel his cheeks heat up. “I wish I had a sibling relationship like that. I don’t imagine myself doing that with my older brother.”

 

Dan raises his eyebrow in interest, “You have an older brother? How old are you anyway?”

 

“I’m 19, turning 20 in January. I managed to get this job with pure luck, although I like to believe that they hired me because I’m just the best entertainer here,” Phil sticks his tongue out playfully and Dan feels his face get redder. “How old are you?”

 

“I’m 16,” Dan replies and the bar goes quiet. Dan shifts in his seat, the atmosphere becoming slightly awkward as the music fades. Another song plays, causing Dan to whip his head around.

 

Supermassive blackhole starts play and Dan says, “I love this song,” to no one in particular. 

 

Phil feels himself smile as he recognises the song and responds, “You like Muse?”

 

“Hell yeah I do,” Dan says too enthusiastically, and he immediately calms down and apologises.

 

“You don’t have to apologise. They are literally my favourite band!” Phil says, using the same about of enthusiasm as Dan.

 

They start talking about everything and nothing at the same time: their likes, their dislikes, their hobbies, and they learn that they weren’t all that different.

 

By the end of the night, Dan felt as if he’d been friends with Phil since forever. Conversation came easily now and Dan had no problem with staying here with Phil for the entirety of the cruise. 

 

However, all good things come to an end, Dan guesses, as he sees his parents walk towards him, his father carrying a sleeping Oli in his arms.

 

“Daniel, honey, it’s time to go back. We need to get Olivia back in your cabin, and your father and I are all danced out,” his mum says.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a second, mum,” Dan says, watching as they nod and walk away. He turns back to Phil. “I had fun tonight surprisingly.”

 

“Surprisingly? I don’t think it’s that much of a surprise. I told you I was the best entertainer here,” Phil jokes and Dan rolls his eyes. “No, I’m just kidding. I had fun tonight too. I’ll see you around?”

 

Dan nods and was about to move off of his chair until he looked up and saw Phil staring at him. They hold their gaze and Dan was suddenly hyper aware of his heart beat, which was speeding up and thudding loudly in his ears. The music was drowning out any other thoughts he had swimming through his mind and he lets go of any inhibitions, leaning in towards Phil. 

 

His lips touch Phil’s lightly and he pulls away. Phil was searching through Dan’s eyes, making sure that he was okay. Dan nods again, and Phil didn’t hesitate to capture Dan in a sweet, real kiss. Their lips were moving against each other and Dan felt like they pulled away too fast.

 

“I- I should probably get back to the cabin before my parents throw a fit,” Dan says, smiling shyly through his fringe.

 

“Of course,” Phil smiles back, watching as Dan stands up and leaves. Dan turns around and waves at Phil once more. Once he stepped in the elevator, he allowed himself to do a mini victory dance. 

 

He arrives to his room about a couple minutes later, entering quietly to make sure not to wake up his sleeping sister. He collapses on the bed, the smile never fading from his face.

 

Maybe this holiday wasn’t such a bad thing after all. 


End file.
